


The Box in the Attic

by MarieJohnson123



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieJohnson123/pseuds/MarieJohnson123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan and Norma reconnect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Box in the Attic

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a sweet, brief story about Dylan & Norma's bond. Please leave me comments and tell me if you like it. Enjoy - Kate :)

Norman opened the front door to his home to find Dylan on the doorstep. "Hello, Dylan. What can I do for you?" he asked in his calm, pleasant voice. "I have to go up in your attic, I needed a chair for my office and Norma said she probably kept a spare up in the attic, I'm just here to look" he explained. "Okay. I'm going out for a little while with Emma" he said, making his way out the large, wooden door. "Have a good time" Dylan said after him. Norman whipped around and flashed him a smile. "Norman!" he called after him. "Yeah?" Norman answered. "Is Norma home?" he asked. "She's out running a few errands, she should be back within an hour or two" he turned and kept walking. Good, Dylan thought, he didn't want to see Norma, ever since everything that happened he wanted to keep a strict distance from her. He thought his mother was poison. She was manipulative and needy. He had to give her kudos however, the woman was good at getting what she wanted.

He made his way up to the attic, he was roaming around looking for a chair. He tripped and fell over a box. He got up, dusted himself off and grabbed the box that was now tipped on it's side. He read the label on it, written in black sharpie, Dylan was printed on the front. This caught his attention immediately. He nipped at the grey duck tape that kept the box closed. He finally got inside. The first thing he saw was at least 10 pictures held by a rubber band. He grabbed them and flipped threw. The first he saw had a young, beautiful blonde woman, she was pregnant, he figured it was Norma, he looked on the back, there was writing scrawled that read "8 Months". The next picture he was of Norma holding a baby in a hospital bed, she was looking down at her child adoringly, this one had writing on the back too, it read "Dylan's Birth (1991)". He flipped threw to see a polaroid image, it was Norma holding Dylan on her hip smiling at him, he felt a sense of security and love when he saw this picture. The last image he saw was of him finger painting while John and Norma watched him smiling, he loved this picture as well. He put the pictures in his back pocket. Next in the box he found two hospital bracelets, one of them was a baby size and it read Dylan Timothy Massett, the one that it was attached to was adult sized, it read Norma Louise Massett. He figured these were the he and his mothers hospital bracelets from the night he was born. He placed them back in the box. Buried in the box was a framed  
picture of Norma giving Dylan a bath, he let out a small laugh at it. Folded up near the end of the box was a finger painting, it read "I love mommy" in glitter. He couldn't believe Norma kept it. He found some typical baby things in the box as well, a small blue blanket, a bottle, and a small teddy bear. The very last thing he found was a DVD. He grabbed the box and headed back downstairs.

Dylan sat on the living room couch. He grabbed the DVD from the bottom of the box and popped it in the DVD player. Without hesitation a video began to play, it was off Norma holding him and admiring him, she was in the hospital, this was definitely taken the night he was born. He heard a voice from behind the camera "How are you feeling mom?" he asked. Norma looked up at the camera, "John...I don't wanna be on camera" she laughed. "C'mon...how are you feeling?" he asked again. "Well, I'm the mother to the most beautiful little boy ever, so pretty good" she looked down at the baby in her arms and smiled, he grasped onto her finger. The baby in her arms cooed. Norma kept her gaze locked on the baby and giggled. John brought the camera closer to the baby. "Dylan's first video debut" Norma laughed. The video changed and another came on, this one was of baby Dylan cooing fussily, Norma picked him up and bounced him lightly, "I know....I know....Mama's here" she said lightly in a sympathetic baby voice, she started singing him a lullaby lightly, baby Dylan stopped crying immediatly. Dylan paused the video, he felt tears welling up in his eyes, he was so surprised his mother was that affectionate. He sniffled. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and turned to find Norma behind him. "Dylan..." she began "I love you" she said quietly. He got up did something he hadn't in a while, he embraced her in a huge hug, she clutched him back. She wished it would last forever. "I love you too, mom" he said quietly. 


End file.
